Un ange à sauver
by Adnama 95
Summary: Une Bella SDF avec un lourd passé et un futur incertain. Mais bien sûr une rencontre peut tout changer.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjours à tous Voilà un petit histoire que j'ai écrit pour me distraire. So enjoy_

_**Je rappelle que les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas !**_

**POV Edward**

J'étais en train de me promener dans la rue après avoir passé une longue journée au travail. J'étais architecte, j'avais créé ma propre boite, il y a 2ans, avec mon meilleur ami Jasper qui était aussi mon beau-frère. Notre boîte marchait plus tôt bien au vue des clients qui étaient de plus en plus nombreux. J'avais 22 ans et je vivais seul dans un appart qui n'était pas loin d'où je travaillais et pour me rendre à mon domicile je passais toujours par un parc qui était assez grand. J'aimais bien voir les gens vaquaient à leurs occupations. Ils y avaient des jeunes qui s'amusait sur l'herbe et d'autre qui faisaient leurs joggings quotidiens.

Il ne faisait pas très beau aujourd'hui, par conséquent il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans le parc, il allait surement pleuvoir, je pouvais voir à vue d'œil les nuages s'assombrir. Je me dépêchais de rentrer chez moi pour ne pas être trempé au cas où il se mettrait à pleuvoir.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans ma rue, j'aperçu la jeune femme au début d'une petit ruelle qui était perpendiculaire à la rue principale. Elle était là tous les jours depuis 1 semaine. C'était probablement une sans-abri. Depuis 3 jours lorsque j'allais faire mon joggings dans le parc, je me rendais ensuite dans une boulangerie et je lui achetais des croissant. Je me souviendrais toujours de son regard apeuré et étonné quand je lui avais tendu le paquet de croissant, elle m'avait souris d'un petit sourire timide après qu'elle ait ouvris le sachet.

Aujourd'hui encore elle était là son visage abaissait vers le sol, seule comme d'habitude. Je me demandais parfois si elle avait de la famille ou des amis quelque part qui la chercher et qu'est-ce que elle lui était arrivé pour en arriver là. Elle était jeune, elle pourrait trouver du travail, tant de question sans réponse. Quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur, elle releva la tête vers moi et elle me fit un petit sourire, je la répondu par un hochement de tête et elle rabaissa sa tête.

Après avoir rejoint mon appart, il se mit à pleuvoir dehors. J'étais soulager de ne pas avoir été trempé. Je mis un plat que ma mère m'avait fait à réchauffer. J'adorais les plats qu'elle me faisait. Lorsqu'elle avait le temps elle m'en apportait. Quand mon plat fut prêt, je le prix et ouvrit la télé, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant comme d'habitude. Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer et je le sortis de ma poche pour voir qui m'appelait à cette heure. Le téléphone affichait maman. Je souris en pensant qu'elle ne manquait pas d'une occasion pour m'appeler et je réfléchis 2 secondes pour savoir pourquoi elle m'appelait et puis je décrochai.

-Salut maman que me vaut cet appel ?

- je n'ai plus le droit d'appeler mon fils préféré

-je suis sûr que tu dis la même chose à Emmet dis-je en rigolant.

-Tu n'as pas toute à fait tort dit-elle sur un ton de plaisanterie qu'est-ce que j'aimais ma maman chérie. J'ai fait des lasagnes aujourd'hui est-ce que tu veux que je t'en apporte demain matin avant que tu partes au travail ?

-Oui ça serait génial je viens de finir tous les plats que tu m'as fait.

- Je serai là vers 7h30 alors

-Oui merci maman à demain alors dis bonjours à papa.

-Je lui passerai ton bonjour demain mon fils.

Après avoir raccrochai je pris une bonne douche histoire de me rafraîchir et puis j'allais dormir. Le lendemain matin vers 6h30 je me réveillai et enfilai ma tenue de sport pour aller courir avant que ma mère arrive. En sortant je vis la jeune femme assise à sa place habituelle. Elle ne releva même pas la tête comme à son habitude pour me saluer. Elle semblait affaiblit je continuai ma route en trottinent. L'herbe du parc était mouillé et quelques petits branche d'arbre étaient au sol il avait dû avoir des rafales de vent très forte hier soir, et là je compris toute suite l'état de la femme tout près de chez moi. Elle était restée sous la pluie, sous le vent et le froid hier soir la pauvre. Un sentiment de culpabilité et de honte s'abattit sur moi.

Après mon joggings j'aillai à la boulangerie pour acheter des croissant la file était longue ce matin, il était 7h15 et j'avais peur que ma mère ne reste dehors à cause de mon retard. Lorsque j'eu enfin mes croissant je couru jusque chez moi et de loin je vis ma mère garait sa voiture et quand elle sortit elle me vit aussi. Elle traversa la route sans faire attention et ne vit pas la voiture qui arrivait à une allure dangereuse. Je lâchai le paquet de croissant et me mit à courir vers ma mère mais j'étais trop loin beaucoup trop loin. Je me mis à crier et faire des signes mais elle ne comprit pas. Et puis la jeune femme arriva sur mon champ de vision, elle poussa ma mère et prit le choc à sa place. Ma mère tomba quelque mètre plus loin et la femme fut projetée à l'autre bout de la rue Je couru vers ma mère et l'aida à se relever. Elle était un état de choc mais elle ne semblait pas avoir était blesser gravement. J'allai donc vers la femme, elle ne bougeait pas mais elle avait les yeux ouvert je m'accroupis et la caressais doucement la joue. Elle gémit de douleur.

-Ca va aller je vais t'amener à l'hôpital. Ma mère c'était rapproché et elle comprit tout de suite et couru pour aller prendre la voiture. La jeune femme commença à s'endormir mais il ne valait mieux pas. Je la secouai un peux. Il ne faut pas que tu t'endormes. Comment t'appel-tu ? Elle mit quelque seconde pour me répondre et finit par me dire qu'elle s'appelait Bella. Un joli petit prénom. Ma mère arriva avec la voiture et je grimpai à l'arriéré toujours avec Bella dans mes bras.

-Le chauffeur de la voiture s'est enfui dit ma mère qu'elle lâche ! Je vais à l'hôpital où se trouve ton père essaie de la tenir éveillait pendant le trajet.

-Oui maman, mais ce n'était pas facile. On va à l'hôpital mon père va te soigner ça va aller. Parle-moi de toi ça va t'empêchait de dormir. Quel âge as-tu ?

- J'ai 20 ans

- et ta date d'anniversaire

- C'est le 13 septembre. On était presque arrivait à l'hôpital, je n'avais jamais vu ma mère conduire aussi vite de toute ma vie. Lorsque on arriva à l'hôpital, je couru jusque au urgence.

-Il me faut de l'aide s'il vous plaît. Une femme vînt à ma rencontre et me demanda ce qui lui est arrivé. Je lui répondis qu'elle venait d'être renverser par une voiture. 2 minute a près des infirmiers vinrent avec un brancard et l'amena en salle d'opération.

-Mon père est médecin dans cette hôpital vous voulez bien le contacté demandais-je à l'infirmière qui m'avait accueilli.

-Bien sûr comment s'appelle t'il

-Dr. Cullen

-Ok merci je vais l'appeler. Pendant qu'elle appelait, je vis ma mère arrivait.

-Où est-elle

-On s'occupe d'elle par des médecins et papa arrive.

-Est-ce que tu connaissais cette fille ?

-Non pas vraiment s'est une sans-abri qui vivait dans ma rue depuis une semaine, je lui apportais des croissants tous les matins mais ça s'arrête là.

-Elle m'a sauvé la vielle Edward dit ma mère en sanglotant alors qu'elle ne me connaissait même pas.

-Oui je sais, j'espère du fond du cœur qu'elle va s'en sortir. Je pris ma mère dans mes bras et la réconforta. Mon père arriva à ce moment-là et nous demanda ce qu'il se passait.

-Maman a failli se faire écraser par une voiture mais une jeune femme a pris le choc à sa place. Ils sont en ce moment même en train d'essayer de la sauver.

-Oh mon dieu dit mon père, je vais voir ce que je peux faire il l'appela une infirmière et demanda dans qu'elle bloque ils avaient emmené Bella. Il partit ensuite. J'amenais ma mère vers la salle d'attente c'est tous qu'il nous rester à faire patienter.

_Voilà la fin du premiers chapitre dites-moi ce que vous en pensez c'est mon seul gagne-pain à la semaine prochaine _


	2. J'espère qu'elle s'en sortira

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews et mise en alerte ça me fait chaud au cœur. Voici le deuxième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

**POV Edward**

Cela faisait 2h que moi et ma mère nous patientons. J'avais appelé mon frère Emmet et ma sœur Alice pour les prévenir. Ils s'étaient ramenés aussi tôt avec leurs compagnons mais Emmet devait partie, il faisait partie du FBI et il a eu une urgence, et Rosalie ma belle-sœur partit avec lui. Quelques heures après le départ d'Emmet mon père arriva, il semblait fatigué et n'avait pas un visage très joyeux. Je me tendis, j'avais peur qu'il nous annonce que Bella était mort. Alice voyant mes craintes, elle me caressa l'épaule.

-Ca va aller Edward on est là pour toi et pour maman. Ma mère était restée silencieuse pendant tout le délai d'attente, elle semblait aussi attente que moi. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu raconter ce qui s'était passé à Alice sans fondre en larme donc je lui avais donc tout raconté aussi le fait que Bella soit une sans-abri. Et elle m'a en gueulé sur le fait que je n'avais jamais levé le petit doigt pour l'aider à part lui acheter des croissants. Elle avait toute à fait raison. J'ai été stupide.

-Edward dit mon père, je n'ai pas des très bonne nouvelle. Elle est dans le coma, elle est beaucoup trop faible et des analyses ont montré qu'elle était sous-alimentée. J'imagine qu'elle était très faible physiquement même avant l'accident, elle n'a pas beaucoup de chance de survivre. Et puis un autre problème s'impose, Elle n'a pas d'assurance maladie, je ne sais pas si l'hôpital va vouloir la garder branché très longtemps surtout si elle est une SDF.

-Je paierai tous les soins médicaux papa, personne ne va la débranché cette femme a sauvé maman, elle a le droit de vivre et surtout des soins médicaux !

-Je sais mon fils, je sais.

-Est-ce que je peux la voir. J'avais besoin de la voir, elle, son visage, son si beau visage.

-Oui mais pas longtemps, elle a besoin de repos. Ma mère demanda aussi à la voir mais bizarrement mon père refusa.

-C'est quoi le numéro de sa chambre ? Mon père me répondit que c'était la 321, je pris l'ascenseur et m'arrêta au troisième étages. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personne dans le couloir et s'était très calme. Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé les hôpitaux. Il y régnait toujours une atmosphère pesante. Mon père avait souhaité que je devienne médecin comme lui mais il avait vite compris que je ne le serais jamais.

Lorsque j'arrivai devant la porte 321 j'inspirai un bon coup, et ouvris la porte. La pièce était sombre. Je pouvais entendre un petit bip toutes les secondes. C'était les battements de cœurs de Bella. Elle était là allongée sur le lit relié à tous ces machines qui l'aidaient à rester en vie. Elle semblait si petite dans ce lit et fragile. Je pris une chaise qui était tout près de la fenêtre et la rapprocha tout près du lit. Je m'assis et la regarda, je n'avais jamais vraiment pris le temps de l'observer. Elle avait un visage en forme de cœur, un petit nez fin, des pommettes haute, et des lèvres remplis toutes rose. Elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux était éparpillé autours du cousin et la donnée un air angélique. Je pris délicatement sa main et me mit à la parler

-Bella je ne sais pas si tu m'entends probablement pas mais je voulais que tu sache que je suis avec toi et que si tu te réveilles je serai là pour toi nuit et jour je prendrai soin de toi. Je te voyais dans cette rue tu étais seul et avait besoin d'aide mais comme les autres j'ai fait semblant de ne rien voir et je me soulageais la conscience en t'achetant des vulgaire croissant tous les matins mais tu avais besoin de plus que cela, tu avais besoin d'un toit, d'un ami et moi je n'ai rien fait. Pardonne moi j'ai honte à présent, tellement honte mais je veux réparer les choses, je vais réparer les choses. Je n'attends plus que toi. Je l'embrassai sur le front et partit. À demain Bella.

Lorsque je sortis de la chambre, je vis Jasper qui était assis sur une chaise dans le couloir.

-Est-ce que ça va mon frère. Il semblait vraiment inquiet pour moi. Je devais vraiment avoir une tête à faire peur.

-J'ai déjà connu mieux, mais ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu peux prendre quelques jours pour t'occuper d'elle si tu veux. Je vais gérer la boite en attendant.

-Merci, c'est vraiment gentil.

-Alice est partie avec ta mère, elle est vraiment fatigué, je te ramène.

-Ok allons-y alors et mon père il est où ?

-Il a été appelé pour une urgence. Le chemin jusqu'à chez moi fut silencieux. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je ne connaissais pas Bella mais j'avais si peur qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas, je ne savais rien d'elle mais c'est comme si en sauvant ma mère, elle était devenue un membre de la famille Cullen. Lorsque on arriva devant mon immeuble Jasper me dit qu'il devait se rendre au boulot et qu'il passera demain ou ce soir.

Il faisait noir et vide dans mon appart, et je ne savais pas trop quoi faire pour m'occuper et la télé ne me disait absolument rien, alors je me mis à pianoté sans vraiment savoir sur quoi je jouais. Il était à peine que 18h, alors je m'habillai et allai courir dans le parc pour un peu me défouler.

Je couru pendant une bonne demi-heure et ensuite je m'installai sur un banc dans le parc, et je regardais au loin un homme surement avec son enfant en train de jouer. J'avais toujours voulu avoir des enfants avec la femme de ma vie mais je ne l'avais jamais vraiment trouvé. J'avais eu quelques relation mais très vite je comprenais que ce n'était pas de l'amour mais juste de l'affection. La dernière était Tanya, je ne crois pas qu'elle avait vraiment digérer notre rupture, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'aimait vraiment enfin c'est ce que je pensais mais mon entourage ne cessait de me dire qu'elle n'aimait que pour mon argent et ma belle gueule. Je ne savais pas qu'elle heure il était mais quand je rentrai chez moi, il faisait très sombre dehors. Il n'y avait plus personne à présent dans le parc, et qu'elle fut ma surprise quand j'avais vu que le réveille de ma chambre indiquait 21h30.

Je pris une douche rapide et allai dans mon lit. Je ne trouvais que le sommeil vers 3h du mat' et enfin quand le sommeil m'a pris, je rêvai de Bella en train de sourire et de rire aux éclats dans mes bras. J'aurais tellement souhaité que ce rêve soit une réalité et je comptais bien en faire en sorte.

_Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre j'attends vos commentaire qui est ma source de motivation et mon seul gagne-pains et je suis aussi actuellement à la recherche d'une beta donc si vous en êtes une ou en connaissez faite moi un petit signe merci et à la semaine prochaine _


	3. Un autre jour sans elle

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir._

_Je rappelle aussi que les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à S.M_

**POV EDWARD**

Ce matin vers 7h ma mère est venue me voir pour me dire que grâce à Emmet on a retrouvé hier soir le chauffeur qui a renversé ma mère. Je m'étais demandé le jour avant de dormir pourquoi il avait fait ça, car il n'avait pas commis d'infraction ma mère n'avait pas traversé sur les marches de piéton mais elle m'a répondu que enfaite c'était une voiture volée. Et qu'il savait que si la police était venue on l'aurait arrêté. Elle me demanda ensuite si je comptais aller voir Bella. Je lui avais fait oui de la tête, elle proposa de m'emmenait mais je refusai, je devais aller un peu courir avant histoire de me vider un peu la tête. Elle partit ensuite en me disant de ne pas oublier de manger un peu, elle me sourit juste avant de disparaitre derrière la porte d'entrée de mon appart.

J'étais dans le parc en train de marcher pour rentrer chez moi, lorsque je passai devant la boulangerie ou j'achetais des croissants à Bella j'eu un pincement au cœur, je me dépêchai un peu pour aller au plus vite la retrouver.

J'arrivai à l'hôpital vers 9h30 une infirmière était dans la chambre de Bella, elle me sourit d'un sourire qui était plus aguicheur que poli, mais je n'y fis pas attention.

-_Bonjour, est-ce que vous êtes très proche de Bella ?_

_-Heu on peut dire ça pourquoi ?_

_-On a besoin de plus d'information sur elle, tous que l'on trouvé ses une carte d'identités, l'adresse qu'on a pu retrouver grâce à son dossier n'existe plus depuis longtemps et tous les numéros ne sont pas en service. On a ni pu trouver son numéro de sécurité social, je pense donc qu'elle n'a pas d'assurance maladie._

_-Je sais tout cela et j'ai déjà dit au Docteur Cullen qui est mon père que je signerai tous les soins médicaux de cette patiente._

_Ah ok mais si vous vous porter garant, vous devez signer une décharge._

_-Je la signerai avant de m'en aller._

_-Je vous laisse alors._

Elle partit ensuite me laissant seul avec Bella. Je pris une chaise et m'assis à côté de Bella, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire alors je lui pris juste la main et je restai là à la regarder. Il n'y avait personne de sa famille que je pouvais contacter d'après ce que l'infirmière venait de dire. Si elle mourait aujourd'hui personne ne viendrait à son enterrement. Ce qui est vraiment triste. Mon téléphone sonna et me fis sursauté. Je regardai mon téléphone et je vis que c'était Alice.

-_Allô Alice qu'est-ce qu'il y a_

_-J'appelais juste pour savoir si tu allais bien, Hier tu étais vraiment mal, j'ai voulu venir mais j'ai un défilé pour ma nouvelle collection dans 2 jours._

_-C'est bon Alice ce n'est pas grave, et oui je vais mieux, hier j'étais sue le choc mais maintenant ça va maman est passée ce matin et m'a dit qu'on avait retrouvé le chauffeur et je suis plus tôt heureux de cette nouvelle._

_-Ah ok c'est cool, Jasper m'a dit de te dire que tout va bien à la boîte et qu'il s'occupe de tout._

_-Oui il me l'a dit hier._

_-Bon je dois y aller à tantôt_

_- Oui et c'est gentil de m'avoir appelé merci _

_-C'est normal je suis ta sœur me dit-elle avant de raccrocher._

J'étais fier de ma petite sœur Alice, si jeune mes avec un avenir très prometteur. Elle travaillait dans une agence de mannequinat et s'est, elle qui était chargé du habillement des mannequins et s'est elle-même qui crée les tenue et elle compte dans un futur proche créer sa propre ligne de vêtement. Alice était le genre fille pétillante et pleine de vie qui était toujours optimiste contrairement à moi. Elle a toujours facilement su si je n'allais pas bien et lorsque je n'étais pas très bien dans mon assiette. Et dans ses moments elle a toujours sur elle des chics en forme de tige que l'on mange ensemble en se racontant ce qu'il va mal. Sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais à demi-allongé, ma tête étais sur le ventre de Bella. Et mon père choisit ce moment là pour entrer dans la pièce. Je me sentis un peu gêné mais après tout ce n'était que Bella.

_-Bonjour Edward, tu es ici depuis longtemps ?_

_- Je ne sais pas il est quel heure-là ? _Il regarda sa montra et me dit qu'il était 12h30, j'étais resté 3h dans cette chambre sans m'en rendre vraiment compte je n'avais vraiment pas l'impression d'être resté aussi longtemps.

-_Je suis resté 3h à peu prés._

_-Oh euh on a fait des analyse très top matin, et il n'y a pas vraiment de changement elle doit juste beaucoup se reposer donc je te conseille de la laisser et d'aller un peu travailler et voir des gens ça te changera un peu les idées, elle est entre des bonne mains ici. Je t'appellerai s'il y a du changement ok ? _

_-Oui mais est-ce que je peux repasser ce soir ?_

_-Oui bien sûr amis ne reste pas ici toute la journée._

_-Ok j'y vais_. Je regardai une dernière fois Bella avant de sortir._ A tantôt_. Soupirai-je et je quittai la pièce avec mon père à ma suite_._

Il me fit un dernier signe de tête avant de s'en aller. Moi je descendis jusqu'à l'accueille pour signer la décharge. Un homme était là, il était très grand et assez musclé un peu comme mon grand frère, il avait les cheveux noir, il portait aussi des lunettes qui lui allait plus tôt bien. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'année. Lorsque j'arrivai tout près de lui, il me toisa d'un air hautain.

_-qu'est-ce que vous voulez !_

_-Je suis ici pour signer une décharge pour Bella la fille qui se trouve dans la chambre 321, je suis Edward Cullen._

_-Ouais je sais qui vous êtes, le fils du soi-disant ''grand Docteur Cullen.''_

_-Ne parler pas de mon père avec cet air dégouter quoi qu'il ait pu faire contre vous ne me regarde en aucune sorte. Maintenant donnez-moi ce foutu papier._ Cet homme n'était vraiment pas normal, je le connaissais même pas, il doit vraiment avoir des gros problèmes avec mon père pour parler de lui avec cet air dégouté sur le visage, je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à me disputer mais si on me pousse, je suis capable de me battre surtout si il est question de ma famille. Le mec de l'accueil était en train de chercher un papier, lorsqu'il le trouva, il écrit dessus et quand il avait terminé au lieu de me le tendre il me le balança sur la table avec un Bic et il me dit juste de signer où il le faisait indiquer. Je lu quand même ce qu'il faisait noté de peur de me faire arnaquer cet homme ne m'aspiré pas du tout confiance.

Après avoir signé, je partis sans un regard pour ce type. J'allai jusque au garage, prit ma voiture une Volvo grise métallisé et allai au travail. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de rentrer chez moi.

**Pov Bella**

Tous le matin je le voyais depuis une semaine, un ange tombait du ciel. La première fois que je l'avais vu, je m'étais sentie gênée. Il portait un magnifique pantalon noir, une chemise en jeans dont les manches étaient retroussés, une paire de lunettes de soleil Ray Ban qui lui donnait un air cool et ses cheveux… J'aurais voulu y glisser mes doigts juste pour sentir la douceur. Il ne m'avait pas vu, normal pour la plus part des gens j'étais invisible, mais c'était mieux comme ça.

J'étais sûre qu'_ils_ ne pouvaient pas me retrouver. Cela faisait 2 ans que je vivais le jour le jour, 3 semaine que je vivais dans la rue. J'avais une vie pourri totalement merdique dénuder de sens, jusqu'au jour où il m'a souri, je ne savais pas comme il s'appelait, mais je me rappellerai sans doute toute ma vie de ce matin-là. Il m'a touché l'épaule et quand j'ai relevé ma tête, il m'a souri et tendu un sachet. Sur le moment je n'ai pas du tout compris ce qu'il me voulait, je le regardai d'un air étonné. Etais-je en train de rêver ?

J'ai pris le paquet et je l'ai ouvris, dedans il y avait des croissants, et j'ai cru que j'allais pleurer ça faisait 2 jours que je n'avais pas mangé et il m'a offert des croissant. Je n'avais pas su quoi dire tellement j'étais reconnaissante. Et depuis ce jour-là, il m'offrait des croissants tous les jours. Il partait courir et revenait avec un sachet plein, il me le tendait toujours avec un sourire en coin. Il illuminait mes journées sans le savoir.

Et puis un jour, alors que j'avais vécu la pire soirée de ma vie à cause d'un orage qui avait eu toute la nuit. J'avais vu une femme ce garais tout près de chez lui. Elle devait avoir la quarantaine. Je ne sais pas comment mais j'ai su immédiatement que c'était sa mère. Et j'avais eu surement raison car quand. Il arriva en courant avec un sachet en main la femme lui fit des grand signe avec sa main l'air très contente. Ensuite je ne sais pas trop qui sait passer. Une voiture arrivait à grande vitesse et la mère du garçon allait traverser la route, elle n'avait pas vu la voiture en train d'arriver droit sur elle. Je vis Le jeune homme courir mais il était trop loin beaucoup trop loin. Je n'existais pas une seule seconde et me levai et je couru. Après cela, je ne me souvenais plus de rien sauf d'une personne qui m'a caresser tendrement la joue…

_On se revoit lundi pour la suite, normalement je poste le samedi et le mardi mais je ne serai pas là ni ce samedi ni ce mardi don je poste un peu plus tôt. Le chapitre prochain c'est le réveil de Bella je sais que vous l'attendez avec impatiente. Une petite reviews fait toujours plaisir )_


	4. Le réveil

_Merci pour toutes les reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu un virus sur mon pc et il a dû aller en réparation et tous mes fichier ce sont effacés, tous mes chapitres d'avance envolés :'( Et la semaine après je suis partie à Prague avec l'école. Je suis donc aujourd'hui de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira _

**POV Bella**

Je pouvais sentir quelque chose sur moi, c'était chaud et ça bougeait en même temps que les battements de mon cœur. Je n'arrivai pas à me sentir à l'aise ni même à ouvrir mes yeux d'ailleurs, ma gorge était sec et j'avais froid à l'intérieure et chaud à l'extérieure un mélange assez blizzard je dois dire. Mon corps était tout étourdi et il était de plus en plus fatigué et sans attendre je replonger dans un sommeil lourd.

Je pouvais entendre des voix autours de moi, même si je n'arrivai pas à distinguer à qui elles pouvaient appartenir. Mon corps était toujours engourdi mais cependant mes yeux commençaient à réagir et je pouvais sentir le soleil à travers mes yeux. Je les ouvris doucement, j'avais un peu peur de découvrir qui était avec moi. Peut-être qu'on m'avait kidnappé et que je étais prisonnière dans une maison où il n'y avait que des pervers ou encore que les personnes qui avaient fait du mal à mon père m'avait retrouvé, ce que je n'espérais pas.

Je ne me souvenais vraiment pas maintenant que j'y pense comment j'ai atterri ici, je me rappel juste que j'avais passé une nuit plus tôt agitée, après plus rien ne me reviens en tête. Je finis par ouvrir complétement mes yeux. D'abord j'observais 2 silhouette face à face tous près d'un porte sans doute. Vu le timbre de leur voix cela ne pouvait être que des hommes. Il n'avait pas vu que j'étais réveillé et ma bouche était trop sèche pour émettre le moindre bruit.

Je continuais donc à regarder ce qu'il y avait autours de moi. Je devais être dans un hôpital car il y avait plusieurs appareils et je pouvais entendre mon cœur battre à travers un d'eux. La pièce était tout blanche et les rideaux était grand ouvert il faisait très beau dehors. Comment ai-je pu arriver ici, le choc sur ma tête a dû être violent car je ne me souvenais vraiment de rien du tout.

Les hommes avait cessez de parler sans que je ne m'en aperçoive et quand je tournai ma tête vers eux je vis qu'ils m'observaient, il y en a un qui s'approcha vers moi, le soleil m'éblouissait trop pour que je le reconnaisse jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assit sur le lit. Je le reconnu immédiatement, c'était le jeune homme qui m'apportait des croissants tous les matins. J'étais contente que ce soit lui qui se trouvait ici en ce moment à vrai dire qu'un autre pervers. Il m'inspirait confiance, il ne m'avait jamais fait du mal depuis qu'on se connait.

- _Salut_ dit-il calmement _est-ce que ça va_ je n'arrivais pas trop à parler, les sons qui sortais de ma bouche était sur assez blizzard et il dut le comprendre tout suite car il me demanda si j'avais soif, je lui répondis que oui avec un hochement de tête et il se leva et dit à un homme qu'il allait acheter de l'eau, l'homme hocha juste la tête. Je le regardais ouvrir la porte et sortir. L'homme qui était avec lui s'approcha lentement.

-_Bonjours Bella _me dit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. _Je sais que tu as la gorge sec mais c'est bien normal après 3 semaines dans le coma on ne peut que avoir soif, mais ton était c'est bien amélioré depuis, tu avais 2 côtes cassées, plusieurs brûlures et une petite liaison au cerveau du au choc. On a bien pris soin de toi surtout mon fils Edward et maintenant tu à l'air d'aller mieux. Et merci pour ce que tu as fait Bella, ma femme aurait peut-être eu moins de chance que vous. Mon fils et moi avons pris toutes les charges dues à ton hospitalisation._ En me parlant de sa femme des bribes de l'accident m'étais revenues en tête, je me souvenais avoir couru pour éviter que la femme ne soit renverser par la voiture qui allait trop vite. C'était donc sa femme et le jeune homme était leurs fils et il s'appelait Edward.

Edward rentra aussi à ce moment-là avec une bouteille d'eau et il me l'a tendit avec un sourire, mais avant que je la reprenne en main il l'a ramena vers lui, ouvrit le bouchon et me le tendait de nouveaux là c'était à mon tour de lui sourire en signe de remerciement. Il s'assit sur la chaise à côté de mon lit.

_-Je dois aller voir les autres patients, je vais appeler une infirmière pour qu'elle vienne aider Bella à faire sa toilette dans 10 minute comme ça elle pourra encore ce reposer._

_-D'accord papa._ Et il s'en alla. Il y'avait un petit blanc lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce mais il n'était pas tellement désagréable. Edward regardait par la fenêtre et j'en profitai pour l'observer il s'emblait fatiguer. J'espère que ce n'était pas à cause de mon état qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Il retourna sa tête vers moi et me prit la bouteille d'eau des mains et la posa sur la commode. Ensuite il glissa ses mains dans les miennes. Elle était très douce, malgré la fatigue il était heureux on dirait.

-_ J'avais tellement hâte que tu te réveilles pour te remercier d'avoir sauvé ma mère, j'avais vraiment peur que tu te réveilles pas. Je suis resté jour et nuit à veiller sur toi, ma mère et le reste de la famille venait aussi de temps en temps pour voir comment tu allais. Ils seront vraiment heureux de savoir que tu es enfin revenu à toi._ Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, sa famille est venue me voir plusieurs fois alors qu'ils ne me connaissent même pas.

_-Ta mère n'a rien eu_ lui demandais-je, ma vois sonnait assez faible dans mes oreilles.

_-Non elle a juste eu une petite blessure sur le genou sinon elle va très bien._

_-Merci d'avoir payé l'hôpital, je n'aurai jamais eu les moyens pour je crois._

Une personne toqua à la porte et rentra. C'était une femme surement l'infirmière qui devait m'aider à faire ma toilette.

-_Bonjours je suis Katie mais tous les patients m'appel Kate je vais vous aider à vous laver._ Edward me lâcha et se leva, il me déposa un bisou sur le front et me dit qu'il repassera plus tard. Et il s'en alla.

_-Votre petit-ami est vraiment attentionné, il est resté là jour et nuit à votre chevet pour voir si tout aller bien._

_-Enfaite ce n'est pas mon petit ami, j'ai sauvé sa mère d'un accident de voiture._

_-Ah ok, Bon je vais vous aider à vous relever._

**POV Edward**

Bella s'était enfin réveillée après 3 semaines, j'étais réellement content, lorsque je me suis retourné après avoir parlé avec mon père et la voir avec les yeux ouvert, je m'étais senti tellement heureux. Prendre soins d'elle voilà ce que je mettais promis pendant qu'elle était dans le coma et je comptais bien le faire. Je ne savais pas trop ce qui me poussait, peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elle avait sauvé ma mère.

Je n'avais pas pu résister à prendre ses mains comme je le faisais habituellement quand elle avait dormi dans un sommeil profond. Elle ne semblait pas trop mal à l'aise et ne m'a pas du tout regardais bizarrement ce qui était plus tôt bon signe. J'avais envie d'en savoir plus sur elle mais l'infirmière était arrivée et je dû m'en allait pour leurs laisser un peu d'intimité, mais juste avant je lui déposais un baiser sur son petit front.

En sortant de la chambre, je pris mon portable et composai le numéro de ma mère pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle tout en marchant. Elle répondit après la deuxième sonnerie.

_- Bonjours maman c'est Edward, je sors tout juste de la chambre de Bella et devine quoi ! Elle vient de se réveiller mais là j'ai dû la quitter parce qu'une infirmière s'occupe d'elle et je compte y retourner plus tard. Tu viendras avec moi ?_

_-C'est une superbe nouvelle mais je ne saurai pas venir aujourd'hui j'ai un rendez-vous très important que je ne peux pas annuler. Je passerai demain matin._

_- Ok là je vais au travail. Bisou maman_

Je raccrochai et mit le Gsm dans ma poche, et je sortis les clés de ma voiture.

[…]

Jasper était avec un client dans son bureau comme m'avait indiqué ma secrétaire. Elle s'appelait Tanaya, une très belle femme avec des chevaux blonds et une poitrine assez volumineuse. Elle avait des longues jambes interminables. La nature ne l'avait pas du tout oublié. Mais malgré ça, elle n'était pas mon type de femme. Elle devait montrer son décoller à tous les hommes aisée qui passait cette porte. Ça se voyait qu'elle était le genre de fille qui vous utilise comme un jouet et puis vous jette pour un mec plus riche et/ou plus beau. La seul raison pour laquelle elle était là, c'était parce que elle faisait du bon boulot.

-_Bonjours M. Cullen votre rendez-vous de 13h30 vient d'appeler pour vous dire qu'ils ne seront plus venir._

_- Ok. Je suis dans mon bureau dites à jasper lorsqu'il aura finis avec ses clients que je l'attends pour lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle._

_-Oui bien sûr, Je me disais aussi M. Cullen que ça faisait longtemps que vous n'êtes pas sorti et puisque vous avez l'air d'aller mieux, on pourrait aller boire un verre à l'occasion. _Je souris à l'intérieure de moi, ce n'était pas la première fois que Tanaya essayait de sortir avec moi mais malheureusement pour elle j'avais du flairé son jeu de séductrice à des kilomètres.

-_Non merci, j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire_ et je partis dans mon bureau. A peine avais-je le temps de m'assoir que je recevais un appel d'Emmet vu ce qu'il faisait écrit sur mon portable.

-_Bonjour frangin que me vaut cet appel ?_

_-Salut Edward tu te souviens lorsque tu m'as demandé il y a 2 semaines de trouver des informations sur Bella qui pourraient t'aider à retrouver sa famille ?_

_-Heu oui oui je m'en souviens pourquoi tu as des informations ?_

_- Ouais mais vaut mieux que je te le dise de vive voix. Rejoins-moi dans 15 minutes dans le café où on a l'habitude d'y aller avec maman._

_- Ouais j'arrive, j'espère que ce n'est pas grave._

_Dans le prochain chapitre on aura un peu plus d'information sur Bella sur ce à Samedi._


	5. Un nouveau jour

Merci pour les personnes qui m'ont mis une review. Je suis désolée pour le retard mais ma grand-mère est morte ,il y a quelques semaines et je n'ai pas eu le cœur d'écrire mais me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre.

**POV Bella**

Après que Kate soit partie, je m'étais endormie et maintenant je mourrais de faim mais j'étais beaucoup trop fatiguée pour aller demander à manger et bien trop gênée. Alors j'étais là à attendre que quelqu'un daigne montrer sa présence. Edward avait dit qu'il reviendrait ce soir mais à mon avis, il avait mieux à faire. Je n'arrivai toujours pas à croire qu'une personne comme lui puisse s'intéresser à moi. J'avais sauvé sa mère certes mais il était resté jour et nuit à attendre que je me réveil selon l'infirmière et son père. Il n'avait pas l'air de sans plaindre au contraire, il semblait dévoué à la tâche. Il avait toujours un sourire énorme sur le visage

Kate m'avait dit aussi que chaque membre de la famille était venu me voir de temps en temps, ils se souciaient de mon état et cela me faisait chaud au cœur. Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas éprouvé un tel sentiment. Une part de moi avait un peu peur de tout ça, j'étais une fille à problème et je ne voulais pas leur en causé. La solution était que lorsqu'on me permettra de sortir d'ici, je disparaitrai sans dire un mot. C'était mieux ainsi. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme ci, il allait me prendre pour vivre avec eux. Je préférai partir avant qu'il me dise de le faire.

J'étais dans mes pensées quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Pendant un cours instant j'ai cru que c'était Edward et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cela fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur et je pouvais les entendre se répercutés dans la chambre grâce au moniteur, mais ce n'était pas lui mais un infirmier qui venait m'apportais à manger.

-Enfin, j'ai cru mourir de faim dis-je avec un peu d'ironie.

-Si vous aviez si faim vous aurez du nous appeler, répondit-il avec un large sourire. Il avait les dents les plus blanches que je n'avais jamais vues. Et en regardant le reste je vis qu'il n'était pas non plus question physique mais en faisant la comparaison avec Edward, il ne l'arrivait pas à la cheville. Vous prendrez du thé du café ou un chocolat chaud avec.

-Heu… du chocolat chaud c'est parfait.

Il m'aida ensuite à remonter mon lit et il arrangea mes cousins et il posa la nourriture sur la commode à côté de moi et après un dernier sourire il s'en alla. Je me mis donc à la dégustation, les gens disaient toujours que la nourriture dans les hôpitaux était dégelasse mais moi je la trouvais plus tôt bonne. Peut-être était-ce le fait que ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé un vrai repas. Des milliers de gens dans le monde étaient dans le même cas que moi. Des gens meurent vivants dans leur propre pays. C'est une triste réalité mais c'était la vérité à quoi ça sert de vivre si on n'a pas les moyens pour de quoi se nourrir, de quoi se loger, de quoi se vêtir. Aujourd'hui il n'y a que l'espoir qui me fait vivre et mon espoir venait de franchir la porte avec un petit sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre et je ne pus que lui rendre en retour.

-Hey comment ça va ?

-Heu je vais mieux malgré que je me sente très fatigué. Mon corps est tout engourdi et j'ai aussi un mal de crane persistant mais je m'y suis habituée. Et toi est-ça que ça va ? Tu as l'air un peu ailleurs

-Si si je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

- Oh mais tu peux rentrer chez toi te reposer si tu veux.

-Non ça ira. Je t'ai apporté des livres. Je ne savais pas trop quoi amener pour t'aider à passer le temps, dit-il avec un air embarrasser. Ce sont des vieux classique pour la plus part mais je les aime beaucoup. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait un sachet dans les mains quand il est rentré et je me demandais comment est-ce que j'avais pu rater ça.

-J'aime aussi beaucoup les classiques qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme titre ? J'avais un petit sourire timide sur le visage et le siens était immense.

- Hum voyons voir, il sortit les livres un a un en citant le nom. Il y a l'arrache-cœur de Boris Pasternak, ça c'est les misérable de Victor Hugo un très bon livre historique, heu ça s'est Fahrenheit 451 de Ray Bradbury qui parle sur la liberté de penser.

- Une sacré bonne collection dit donc

-Et tu n'as pas encore vue ma bibliothèque

- Parce que tu en as une chez toi !

- Oui lire a toujours été une passion commune avec ma mère.

- J'ai voulu faire prof de littérature dans une vie antérieure dis-je d'une petit voix me rappelant de vieux souvenir. J'adorai vraiment lire mais aussi dessinais. Mon père me disait toujours que je serai la nouvelle dessinatrice du millénaire et que Pablo Picasso pouvait aller se rassoir. Je ne pus empêcher une larme coulé le long de ma joue en me rappelant de mon père. Je sentis un pouce l'essuyer et des bras m'encercler, d'autre larmes traitresse coula, alors que Edward me berçait doucement de gauche à droite.

Je dus m'endormir parce que l'horloge au-dessus de la porte indiquée 9h30 alors qu'Edward était venu vers 20h la veille. J'ai dû le faire lorsqu'il me bordait, je ne voyais que cette explication possible parce que après je ne me rappelais de rien. J'aurais voulu lui dire au moins au revoir et merci pour tous les livres qu'il avait ramené pour moi.

Il y avait sur la commode plusieurs livres empilés les uns au-dessus des autres, au moins j'aurais de l'occupation avant de pouvoir sortir d'ici. J'attrapai le premiers de la pile et me mis à le lire. Ce que j'aimais dans la lecture, c'était le fait de pouvoir prendre l'espace d'une histoire la place d'un personnage et de vivre avec qu'elle les évènements, de pouvoir sentir les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait éprouver. Tout simplement pouvoir s'évader quelque part où je n'étais plus la petite Bella timide et coincé.

Mon enfance m'a toujours fait rire. Je n'aivait jamais su comment me faire mes amis. Ma mère me qualifiait souvent de solitaire timide, Elle me disait toujours que j'étais comme son père et qu'il fallait peler toutes mes couche petit à petit pour découvrir qui j'étais vraiment. Elle travaillait en tant que assistante social et je rappelai un jour lorsque je devais avoir 15 ans. Elle avait ramené un garçon à la maison.

Il s'appelait Jacob lui il en avait 16, il se faisait battre par son père, un alcoolique et à l'attente d'une famille d'accueil, il était resté vivre avec nous pendant un an je crois, cela me semble tellement loin maintenant après tous ce que j'avais pu vivre ensuite. Il m'a beaucoup aidé avec ma timidité avant je bégayé à chaque phrase accordé à un inconnu, il m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur bien des choses. On allait à des matches de foot et on faisait le mur pour aller en soirée. Il m'avait appris à jouer au basket, et maintenant je pouvais mettre des paniers les yeux fermé.

Il était un membre à part entière de la famille. Ma mère avait même voulu l'adopter mais 2 jours avant de faire rentrer les papiers d'adoption, Jacob a été arrêté pour détention de drogue à l'école. Ils en avaient retrouvé dans son casier et à l'époque il y avait eu un trafic de drogue et le proviseur avait dû s'en doutait car Il avait donc appelé les flics pour inspecter l'école. Le règlement stipulait que toutes détentions de drogue sera suivi par des poursuites judiciaires ainsi que un renvoie immédiat de l'école.

Je suis sûr qu'il en était pour rien, Jacob n'était pas comme ça mais les preuves étais là. Il a été jugé et il a dû aller dans une prison pour jeune délinquant. Je ne l'ai jamais revue après mes parents m'avait interdit de le revoir.

Ensuite je suis redevenue comme avant, l'école n'avait plus trop de sens sans lui. Je m'étais aussi vite encore renfermer sur moi. J'étais tombé amoureuse de lui mais je ne l'ai réalisé que quand il n'était plus accessible et je me maudissais pour ça. J'aimerai tellement un jour pouvoir rire encore avec lui. Il avait in humour tellement décalé mais son rire si communicatif ne pouvait que vous poussez à se marrer avec lui. Des coups à ma porte me sortis de ma rêverie et je réalisais que je n'avais lu que 5 page du livre en, je regardais l'horloge, 2 heures. Il était maintenant 11h. On refrappa à la porte

-Oui criai-je. Une petit femme rentra dans la chambre avec un sourire chaleureux sur le visage qui en examinant bien avait les traits d'Edward.

-Bonjours dit-elle. Je suis la maman d'Edward et je me souvins enfin d'elle comment avais-je pu l'oublier. Je l'avais quand même sauvé.

-Bonjours je suis contente de vous rencontrer.

**POV Edward **

Je venais de sortir de la chambre de Bella, elle s'était endormie dans mes bras après avoir pleuré alors qu'elle me parlait de sa passion pour les livres. Un ange voilà de quoi elle avait lorsqu'elle dormait. Je suis restée là des heures en la regardant dormir et en repensant sur ce qu'Emmett m'avait raconté sur elle. Ses parents étaient morts assassinés par des tueurs à gage qui travaillaient pour l'un des plus grands dealers de Chicago. Le père de Bella était flic. Inspecteur de police plus exactement et il avait réussis à arrêter son bras droit et en représailles, il a fait exécuter la se Bella mais elle avait survécu, je ne savais pas comme mais elle à réussis à survivre. Emmett m'avait dit qu'elle était un témoin précieux pour pouvoir le faire tomber et il devait la rechercher.

Elle a dû se cacher durant 2 ans pour ne pas avoir été abattu sur place. Ces personnes devait avoir des taupes dans la police donc elle a dû être prudente pour ne jamais se faire prendre pour quelque raison que ce soit

En rentrant chez moi je me suis juré de la protégée contre ces types qui lui voulaient du mal et j'avais le soutien d'Emmett qui était du FBI. Je m'endormi en pensant à tous cela et en espérant qu'elle voudra bien venir vivre chez moi.

[ …]

Le réveille sonna dans un bruit assourdissent le lendemain, je n'avais pas du tout envie de me réveillais mais il le fallait. J'avais beaucoup de travail à rattraper et j'avais promis à Jasper de venir aujourd'hui en plus. J'allais donc voir Bella ce soir, je n'avais pas trop le choix.

Le chemin jusqu'au travail ne me prit pas beaucoup de temps, Tanaya m'attendais déjà avec une tasse fumante de café.

- Bonjours M. Cullen votre rendez-vous de 9h30 est déjà arrivé, voici votre café avec 2 sucres.

- est-ce que Jasper est arrivé

-Non pas encore mais il ne devrait pas tarde, il a un rendez-vous à 10h.

- ok merci

J'entrai dans mon bureau et je m'assis contemplant le calme qui si trouvait, au plus profond de moi j'étais heureux alors pourquoi j'avais un gout aussi amer sur ma langue comme si des épreuves longue et douloureuse viendront le gâcher.


End file.
